Good Company Involves Laughing
by volcanoes
Summary: Chris Colfer finds out a secret about Darren Criss. RPF!  Reviews are always welcome!


Chris was tired. Well actually, tired was an understatement. Chris was hurting; his legs, his arms, his neck, and his head- everything hurt. What he needed right now was rest. He needed sleep, long dreamless sleep. He needed hours sitting in front of the TV watching mindless TV shows, without worrying about finishing another chapter of his book, or reading over a new script.

But the time he needed so much, he didn't have. So he settled for the next best thing- good company. Which is why he slowly trudged his way up the four steps leading to Darren's trailer, swinging the door open.

"Hey Darren, I'm really-"Chris began, but stopped as he saw the look on Darren's face. Darren flew up from his chair as the door opened, and shut his laptop quickly, pushing it to the side, and throwing a pillow over it. Re-arranging himself to sit with his legs on top of that very pillow, Darren gave him a huge fake smile. "Hey Chris!" he said with too much enthusiasm.

Chris lowered his eyes suspiciously, walking over the couch. "What were you doing?" he asked innocently, reaching out to move the pillow. Darren pressed his legs down on the pillow tighter, making sure it didn't move. "Oh nothing, you know. Reading status updates on Facebook, that sort of thing."

"Really? Because it didn't seem like 'nothing'," Chris said slowly. Moving away a fraction, Chris watched Darren. Darren began to relax as Chris moved away, but suddenly, Chris pounced, throwing the pillow aside and grabbing the laptop, moving swiftly across the trailer.

"No, Chris, don't!" Darren pleaded, getting up.

"Oh come on, what could you possibly be doing that I can't know about?" Chris said, a bemused smile spreading across his face. Flipping the laptop open, he moved his fingers to the mouse, making the screen come alive once again. Reading slowly, Chris' eyes moved across the page, taking in the iTunes playlist. As he read the name of the playlist, he let out a laugh that sounded more like a scream. Haphazardly placing the laptop on the glass table in front of him, he toppled over on the couch, roaring with laughter. Darren sighed dramatically, picking up his laptop and closing it.

"Stop laughing," he whispered embarrassed.

"I can't, Darren, oh my God, I just-"Chris wheezed, his breath coming out in sharp gasps as he continued to laugh. "I cannot, I can't-"

"Stop," Darren whined, sitting down on the couch, pushing Chris' legs off in the process.

"I can't believe you have a Kurtofsky playlist," Chris gasped, placing a hand on his heart trying to calm himself down.

"He asked for your forgiveness, Chris, okay? He asked for it! Everyone is capable of redemption!" Darren said haughtily, turning slightly away from Chris. "He'd be perfect for Kurt! They're opposites, and opposites always attract!"

"Okay, first of all, he asked for Kurt's forgiveness, not mine," Chris said, making Darren wave his hand, to show that he had meant exactly that, "You also do realize that Blaine is currently dating Kurt on the show, right? And when I say Blaine, I mean the character you play!" Chris said, his laughter slowly subsiding.

"What's your point?" Darren replied.

"My point is," Chris said, pushing himself off of the couch, moving to stand in front of Darren, "Is that you won't have a storyline if Kurt gets with Dave. Then what are you going to do?"

"They'll give me a storyline! What about Max, huh? He's such a good actor, and Kurt and Dave need each other!"

"Darren, you are crazy," Chris replied. "Absolutely batshit."

"Just you wait," Darren replied. "Ryan will make my dream come true."

Chris snorted at Darren calling a fictional couple his dream, patting the side of Darren's head affectionately.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You're like a child."

At that, Darren rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the taller man, emphasizing exactly what Chris had just said. Chris smiled, and made his way over to the door.

"Ah, your lameness astounds me. No longer am I tired. I think I'm going to go shoot an especially hilarious scene, now that I have something to think about." Chris said, smirking as he opened the door.

"You'll see, Colfer! You'll see!"

"Whatever you say, Darren."


End file.
